pgafandomcom-20200214-history
Wandering Star
Katie Tsui (born April 6, 1982) is a Chinese stuntwoman, actress, and professional wrestler, currently signed to the Professional Grappling Association. She is the current PGA Unified Women's Champion. Career Early Life Katie Tsui was born in a remote area of Hong Kong to Henry Tsui Han-Fu, an accomplished martial artist, and Sonya Tsui. Although she was interested in martial arts from an early age, Tsui's father was a traditionalist who would train only her younger brother Raymond. At 14 she moved away from home to get a job in the film industry. There she studied martial arts and stuntwork under action choreographer Charles Wong. Tsui returned home to Kennedy Town in 2001 when her father died. There she studied northern mantis and eagle claw style from her grandfather Tsui Man-Kai. In 2003 Tsui returned to the film industry. Her first major speaking role was Officer Chang in the 2004 crime drama Detective Story IV, with a slew of films following. She is most famous for the Hong Kong action-revenge blockbuster Fists of Dust, in which she played the main character. Although the film was one of the highest grossing domestically produced movies in Hong Kong in 2008, Tsui has claimed that she made next to nothing. A sequel was in the works, but Tsui reportedly walked out during pre-production. Tsui moved to Japan in mid-2008, joining the over-the-top WRUSTLE wrestling promotion. She was used mostly in promotional materials and rarely wrestled, leaving a few months later. Tsui reportedly trained at a few wrestling dojos in Japan before moving to the United States to sign with the PGA. Pro Graps Association (2009-) Friends and Enemies Tsui's first match in the PGA was on the November 11, 2009 edition of Primetime Wednesday!, where she debuted as "Wandering Star" to face Ruth Toskala in a first-round XX-Division Title Tournament match. The bout was much more intense than anyone had anticipated, with both women bleeding and Star breaking the announce table by ramming Toskala into the side of it. Star lost the match when Toskala pinned her with turnbuckle assistance. Toskala eventually competed in the XX-Division finals at PGA Final Four. On the December 30, 2009 edition of Primetime Wednesday!, Star defeated Penny Cavendish to become the XX-Divison #1 Contender. Rather than immediately challenge for the title, Star instead teamed with Ruth Toskala as North Star, easily defeating several lower-card wrestlers. On January 27, 2010 at Crossfire, Star and Toskala lost to the team of XX-Division Champion Pru and Penny Cavendish via disqualification. On the "Anniversary Special" edition of Primetime Wednesday! on February 18, Star finally faced Pru for the XX-Division Championship. She won the match via disqualification when Penny Cavendish hit her with a lariat, causing Pru to retain the title. On the March 10, 2010 edition of Primetime Wednesday!, Star defeated Bastards Club member Natasha, then proceeded to take out Wes Judicata and stand up to the near 7-foot Nightdiver, who left the ring without further incident. On this episode, Star also shared a "Good Dude" arm-snake with Buster Abbott, cementing her status as a "face". At Crowning a Champion's Waist '10, Wandering Star competed in a Fatal Four-Way match for the XX-Division Championship. Although Ruth Toskala eventually won, Star showed her own resilience by taking a number of "sick bumps" and still walking out under her own power. She then competed on the next episode of Primetime Wednesday in a Juniors Division battle royale, eliminating Randy Maldonado and the seven foot Nightdiver (with the assistance of MAKOTO), even though 'Diver was not actually a competitor. She was later eliminated by Whoomp Del Rio following a dropkick to the face. This led to an intergender challenge match against Whoomp on the April 21 edition of Primetime Wednesday!, in which Star looked strong against Whoomp after some pre-match pottery-based offense, but fell victim to two sequential Breathtaker''s. Whoomp then pulled Star out of two covers, and kicked out of two "covers" by the apparently unconscious Star. Wandering Star won the match via disqualification when Buster Abbott interfered. Wandering Star did not appear on television again for almost an entire month. Katie Tsui is listed as the fight choreographer on ''Bosch, an independent "semi-historical action-horror" movie from Canada, so this may account for her absence. Star's first match back was an XX-Division battle royale on the May 19 edition of Primetime Wednesday, where she and Kate Cameron were the final two competitors. Still selling a Silencer from Christina Tautou, Star was eliminated by Cameron. The Bet Here's where things got weird. Star defeated Tautou and was nominated the number one contender to the XX-Division title in an effort by management to avoid Ruth/Kate 2. Kate Cameron then destroyed Marisol and Wandering Star in B. Armstrong Ruby's office (PTW 6/23). Still hamming up a cop gimmick, Star "died". The following week (6/30), Ruth and Star were booked in a triple threat tag match against the team of Kate and Christina, and the team of Pru and a partner of her choosing. Unwilling to compete against Kate, Ruth used Star's "death" as an excuse to forfeit; meanwhile, Pru was having trouble finding a teammate. Wandering Star arranged a Christmas Carol-style intervention, enlisting the aid of Whoomp Del Rio, Nightdiver, and Jason Waterfalls to convince Ruth to help Pru. In the next few weeks Star paid back each of her "ghosts", teaching Waterfalls to punch harder (PTW 7/7), giving Nightdiver a case of Cuban cigars (PTW 7/14), and joining Whoomp on a "date" in the mall food court (Grandest Stage of The Mall 2). During the date, Star goaded Whoomp into a bet on who could win a PGA title first. If Star won, Whoomp would have to "swear off women for an entire month", but if Whoomp won, Star would have to join Whoomp on "a real date" with "a nightcap afterward". A victory over Christina Tautou in a hardcore match for the XX-Division #1 Contendership on the next PTW (8/4) solidified Wandering Star's path to gold. Whoomp's plan was to win the Trios Tournament at Remain Alive 2010 and use his wish to compete for the PGA World Heavyweight Wrestling Championship, as he explained to Star and her cohorts (PTW 8/18). Worried that Star might get a title first, Whoomp challenged Kang JumBo the following week for the Broadcast Championship, but lost after being distracted by Wandering Star dressed in a Panamanian Flag and bikini. In retaliation, Whoomp interfered in Star's XX-Division Title match later that night, causing Star to lose by disqualification when he gave champion Kate Cameron a Breathtaker. At Remain Alive, Team APG lost to the Good Dudes Alliance, knocking Whoomp out of contention for a Trios Tournament victory wish. Both North Star and Whoomp entered the Tag Team Gauntlet III later that night. Star and Ruth defeated three teams, including the "One-Man Tag Team" Whoomp Del Rio, but were eliminated by the Guns For Hire. Despite finally being added to the Primetime Wednesday! opening montage video (9/29), Star had no plan for securing a title opportunity, while Whoomp Del Rio had maneuvered himself into a World Junior Heavyweight Championship program. Ruth Toskala secured for North Star a Main Event match on the 10/21 PTW against The Cavendish Estate for the U.S. Tag Team Championship. The Estate was represented by Jack and Penny Cavendish, as Dawkins had been attacked backstage previously in the show. North Star came close to winning the match, but were attacked by Guns For Hire, who later insinuated that Jack had paid them to do it. Somewhat controversially, immediately prior to the match Wandering Star had referred to Whoomp Del Rio as her "future boyfriend", either indicating that she knew how the storyline would play out, or that she had no problem with Whoomp. Del Rio did win the World Junior Heavyweight Championship at Cargado Completamente 2010, gaining a title before Star and thus winning the bet. However, even though Star had told Whoomp to focus and win his Championship match (PTW 11/17), she seemed dissatisfied with the outcome. Star convinced Whoomp to go "double or nothing", stating that if she wins the World Juniors Cup and her subsequent World Junior Heavyweight Championship title shot, Whoomp has to swear off women as long as she holds the belt, but if she loses, she has to date him for as long as he holds it. Having qualified with a win over Wes Judicata, Star defeated an injured Brutal Chambers in Round One, but lost to Dallas Leto in Round Two. Throughout this entire story arc, both Star and Whoomp had shown that each was continually playing the other (such as when Star opened the door before Whoomp knocked one week, and then on another episode Whoomp waited outside Star's door with his hand poised to knock until she opened it). This continued as Star leveraged Whoomp's pride to get a title shot anyway (PTW 1/5/11), upping the stakes still further such that if Whoomp lost he would have "no more women, ever!" If Star lost, though, she would have to do anything Whoomp said. Due to Del Rio's phraseology, there is some confusion as to whether this would last only as long as he held the belt, or forever. At Final Four: World of Sport they had their match, with Star coming out to a depressing variant of her theme. Whoomp won with a Breathtaker from the top rope. Filmography See Katie Tsui filmography. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Wise Monk Rings the Bell'' (two-footed tornado kick to the head] *'Signature moves' **Clothesline to the midsection from kneeling slide **Deflect a punch and backhand the opponent's face **Headscissors takedown **German suplex *'Music' **Curve - Chinese Burn **Curve - Chinese Burn (Headcase Medipac Remix) (vs. Whoomp Del Rio at Final Four: World of Sport) **Curve - Chinese Burn (Lunatic Calm Remix) (after winning the PGA Unified Women's Championship at Throwing Hands '11) Championships and accomplishments *Professional Grappling Association **PGA Unified Women's Championship Category:XX-Division Champions